Review:40076 Zombie Car/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 00:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC)}}| Braaaaaaaaiinnssssss This is usually only sold on LEGO.com for orders over a certain amount, but there is no way you can make me pay $100 + $35 for postage, and get this :/. So I opted for my usual polybag site, eBay.com.au. A very cheap way of getting a zombie, and boy do I love them ;). The polybag This is a BIG polybag, 16cm x 18cm, as opposed to 13cm x 13cm, like the Ghost Polybag. The normal hoard of bats which make up the black around the logo, and the full moon, which doesn't make sense to me - as Lord V doesn't have all the moonstones yet :S. When I first saw this set, I was more "meh" about it, but realised - this could be a good deal for a zombie. Yes, Renfield does come in 3 other sets, and is also a chef, but more zombies is gooood. I actually do believe Renfield is the Zombie Chef in a new uniform ;). SPEC-U-LATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! The Set Pretty basic set, but a good set anyway. Amazingly, this has just 10 less pieces than The Swamp Creature set (9461), so this may be a little overpriced, I paid $17.50 for it, but 9461 has more mainstream figures, and stuff. Minifigures One figure, Renfield . ;Renfield The zombie is actually pretty cool, I personally think he's the second best zombie, first being Zombie Chef. I like his face, very cool, a lot like a zombie. Compared to his predecessor, this is a huge improvement. I have to say, his torso really should have a printed slim marks, and zombies are usually skinny, due to lack of finding a good brain. That's probably just me, but it does just look odd. His printing is good though, I like the earth blue pieces :3. I like this zombie best out of this themes zombies, so 4/5. Car I don't hate this car, I like it, but it seems a little bit odd to me. Why does it have odd coin pieces on the side? It's very odd. I do like the cars front, which looks very nice. The back has, what seems to be burning coal, which powers the car. The car doesn't really have enough room to hold the spider or the shovel, which is a flaw of this set, as I really don't like having to hols it all in different hands. The fangs on the front are cool, and make up for the above ^ problem. Overall I'd say that you should only get this set if you're interested in Monster Fighters, and have a bet with another user to collect all of the sets by March 2013. The latter is my main reason :P ;Pros * Zombieeee * Some nice pieces * GiD Spider, I'm a sucker for these ;Cons *Lacks room for the tools or spider. As I said, ONLY get this if you're interested in the line. - Cz Category:User reviews Category:Monster Fighters Reviews